Druidism Rituals
Rituals of Mastery Lesser Ritual of Mastery This ritual grants the caster a new first level ritual Ritual of Mastery This ritual grants the caster a new second level ritual. If the caster is currently unable to cast second level rituals, it will be leveled up as well. Ritual of Grand Mastery This ritual grants the caster a new third level ritual. If the caster is currently unable to cast third level rituals, it will be leveled up as well. Level 1 Minor Animal Summoning (15 Herbs) This rituals summons and takes control of a small pack of animals that are native to the current location. Casting it in a forest may yield a few deer or maybe a bear while casting it in a desert may result in a bunch of scorpions. Casting the spell in an ancient forest usually gives a better result than casting it in an ordinary forest. Messenger Crows (15 Herbs) The Druid summons a murder of crows that will move around randomly, gathering information and claiming lands. The crows are quite aggressive and will sometimes attack travelers. They are stealthy and will ambush anyone moving into their location. Summons one Messenger Crows Plant Forest Guardians (15 Herbs, 3AP) This ritual can only be cast in wooded areas and will create some guardians that are suitable for defending it. The ritual does not require many resources, but it takes a long time to perform. Summons one of the following groups randomly: *1d2 Woodmen *2d3 Venus Traps *One Tree of Crows Level 2 Major Animal Summoning (75 Herbs) This rituals summons and takes control of a pack of mighty beasts that are native to the current location. Casting it in a forest may yield a few moose while casting it in a jungle may result in an elephant. Casting the spell in an ancient forest usually gives a better result than casting it in an ordinary forest. Summon Mythic Beasts (100 Herbs) This ritual summons and takes control of one or more mythic beasts. The ritual can only be performed in an ancient forest. Summons one of the following groups randomly: *One Amphiptere *1d2 Wyverns *1d4 Leogryphs *One Monster Boar *One Sacred Moose Heart of the Forest (150 Herbs) Every ancient forest has a heart that is connected to the larger forest that surrounds it. With this ritual the Druid takes control of heart of the forest. The ancient forest will then begin to spread the Druid's influence and exert control over all forests in the vicinity, bringing them under his rule. It will also be able to defend itself with nature magic if any hostile units should enter. Summons one Heart of the Forest if there are none on the Ancient Forest already. Lord of the Wild (100 Herbs) This is an enchantment that the Druid can cast on an ancient forest. When the enchantment is active, groups of animals will appear in any nearby forests that are owned by the Druid. These animals will be bound to serve the Druid. Creates Lord of the Wild enchantment on the Ancient Forest. Level 3 Call Legendary Beings (600 Herbs) This ritual summons and takes control of one or more of the most powerful beasts in that have ever roamed Elysium. The ritual can only be performed in an ancient forest. Summons one of the following groups randomly: *Beholder *Horned God *Ent *Giant Moose *2 Monster Boar, 1d6 Great Boar and 4d6 Boar *Chimaera *Gryphon *Cockatrice *Roc Shepherds of the Wood (300 Herbs) By performing this ritual in an ancient forest, the Druid calls the Shepherd of the Wood that used to tend the forests in ancient times. The Shepherds will grow in number over time and they will usually roam around in the vicinity of the forests, eliminating any enemies they encounter. Creates Shepherds of the Wood enchantment on the target location. Faery Paths (100 Herbs) The Druid will travel using the Faery Paths that bind the ancient forests together. The journey take almost no time and Druid can take an entire army with him, but it is only possible to travel to another ancient forest. Player chooses the target Ancient Forest to travel to with the commander who performed the ritual and any units they command. Notes Numbers comes from data extracted from the game exe (version 4.21) Note that when the number summoned is represented by a die roll (ex: 1d6 Imps) can sometimes give a larger result, it is supposed that like other rolls you can get exploding results when rolling the max on the die. Category:Ritual Pools